el destino del amor
by serena michuri
Summary: lo unico que puedo decir es que es yaoi sxs porfa leeanlo
1. amor

Primer Capitulo

Amor

Shiru había soñado con shun estaba en un cuarto ha solas con el, y le dijo:

Shun te amo- dijo shiru

Shiru yo también te amo – contesto shun

Pero no podemos estar juntos- dijo shun

Lo se, pero no quiero separarme de ti – dijo tristemente shiru

Oye nos tenemos que separar – dijo shun

Pero yo te amo- contesto shiru

Yo también- dijo shun

Me voy- dijo tristemente shun

Shiru se levanto rápidamente a detener a shun y le dijo.

amor no te vallas- dándole un beso dijo shiru

amor por favor quédate conmigo- dijo shiru

amor nos van a descubrir ya no podremos estar juntos- dijo shun llorando

amor no llores quédate con migo solo un día mas – dijo shiru

esta bien- dijo shun

Shiru le seco las lágrimas y se sentaron a la fogata.

Shiru despertó y dijo:

Qué, tengo que visitar a mi maestro

Oye shiru levántate el desayuno ya esta listo- dijo hyoga

Shiru se levanto lo más rápido que pudo pero no logro escuchar lo que dijo saory

Oye shiru mira por no levantarte temprano no pudiste oír lo que dijo Saory – dijo Seiya como siempre

Perdón, me levante lo mas rápido que pude – dijo shiru con preocupación

Bueno me pueden decir de que están hablando – dijo shiru

Saory propuso una excursión – dijo Shun

De que clase- pregunto shiru

bueno pensé en llevarlos a pasear a las montaña, pero no podré acompañarlos- dijo Saory

porque no podrás acompañarnos- pregunto Shun angustiado

es que no tengo muchas ganas de ir de paseo, tengo mucho en que pensar- dijo Saory sonriendo

por cierto quiero ir a visitar a mi maestro- dijo shiru

por que hoy- pregunto seiya

bueno es que, no es tu problema note metas en donde no te importa- dijo shiru enojado

ya calmate shiru y seiya no lo molestes – grito saory

bueno tengo que ir, así que no podré acompañarlos a el paseo- dijo shiru

Terminaron de desayunar y fueron a vestirse, shiru estaba un poco preocupado por el sueño así que se apresuro se despidió de todos y se disculpo, salio rápidamente en el camino iba pensando en el sueño.-

buenos días- dijo shiru

Buenos días respondió su maestro

que haces por aquí- pregunto

es que tuve un sueño con shun- dijo algo apenado shiru

cuéntamelo- dijo su maestro

bueno yo le decía a shun que lo amaba y que no se fuera, pero el decía que nos iban a descubrir y no podríamos estar juntos- dijo rápidamente shiru

que dice usted de esto – pregunto shiru

El maestro medito un poco, y dijo, no lo se shiru averigualo tu mismo dentro de tu corazón- dijo sonriendo su maestro

ahora vete shiru que debes tener algo pendiente- dijo algo enojado su maestro

Shiru se fue extrañado por el comportamiento de dohko su maestro llego a tiempo a la casa todos iban ya saliendo.

miren vino shiru- grito emocionado shun

perdón por la tardanza – dijo shiru

bueno bamonos- grito seiya desesperado

y como te fue- pregunto shun

pues solo note algo extraño en mi maestro – respondió shiru

apresúrense – grito hyoga

debe de tener algo tu maestro – dijo shun

algo extraño- dijo shiru

pero que – pregunto shiru

shiru me puedes contar porque fuiste con el –dijo shun

no**…**bueno es que**…**- dijo shiru

bueno ya no hablemos de eso y divirtámonos- dijo shiru emocionado

Shiru corrió hacia los demás y shun se quedo pensando.


	2. el deseo

Segundo capitulo

El Deseo

Shiru soñó otra vez pero ahora se había despertado por el sonido de alguien en la cocina se asusto y fue a ver quien estaba.

quien esta ahí – dijo shiru asustado

soy yo shun- respondió

no te asustes, no soy el fantasma- dijo bromeando shun

ahh eres tu, que haces aquí- pregunto shiru

esque estaba soñando con tigo y me asuste mucho, y vine a tomar agua- dijo shun

soñando conmigo- dijo shiru pensando que también habia soñado lo mismo

si – dijo shun

que estaba haciendo yo para asustarte- dijo shiru

pues**…**esque**…**como decirlo**…**bueno soñaba que eras mi amor y tu me dejabas y yo no quería que te fueras- dijo shun tímido

pero solo es un sueño- dijo shun

oye shun siéntate- dijo shiru

quiero decirte que también soñé eso pero te di un beso, eso fue lo que le fui a decir a mi maestro para ver que me aconsejaba- dijo shiru

pero me dijo que no lo sabia, que lo averiguara yo mismo dentro de mi corazón- dijo shiru

oigan que hacen aquí- pregunto hyoga

pues**…**- dijo shun

no importa solo vengo a traer un poco de comida, que tengo hambre- dijo hyoga

pero**…**no oistes nada hyoga- dijo shiru preocupado

no, yo no me meto en las conversaciones ajenas- dijo hyoga

bueno, nos vemos mas tarde- dijo hyoga

Hyoga se fue, shiru y shion siguieron hablando, pero se cansaron y se durmieron en la mesa donde estaban

Saory fue la primera en despertarse y vio que los dos estaban durmiendo en la mesa los despertó y los mando a que se vistieran, ya estaba listo el desayuno todos estaban sentados esta vez.

oye shiru porque regresaste tan rápido- dijo curioso seiya

no importa – contesto shiru

por cierto, hoy vendrá tu hermano shun- dijo saory

que bien- dijo shun

por que viene, siempre viene para alguna batalla o algo así – dijo shun

no esta vez viene a visitarnos unos días – dijo saory

están todos de acuerdo- pregunto saory

por supuesto - contestaron todos

shiru y shun iran a traerlo al aeropuerto, están de acuerdo- dijo saory

si – contestaron los dos

Shiru y shun salieron hacia el aeropuerto pero todavía no habia llegado el avión de ikki así que tuvieron que esperar.

shun no me siento a gusto sentarme al lado tuyo- dijo shiru

no quieres estar cerca de mi por ese sueño verdad – pregunto shun

Shiru vio a shun a los ojos le toco sus mejillas y lo beso shun correspondió a su beso.

shiru esto esta mal – dijo shun

si es cierto pero no se que me paso – dijo shiru

por favor perdóname – dijo shiru

En ese momento llego ikki.

perdón por hacer los esperar mi avión salio un poco tarde – dijo ikki

no importa pues acabamos de llegar – dijo shun

Ikki, shun y shiru iban hacia la casa cuando llegaron todos no estaban

debieron ha ver ido a comprar algo – dijo shiru

me podrían decir donde puedo dejar mis maletas, y voy a descansar un poco estoy algo exhausto- dijo ikki

Ikki se durmió, y encontraron una nota en la que decía que saory y los demás vendrían a las 9:00 PM.

shun – dijo shiru

si, shiru – contesto shun

no sentiste una sensación calurosa en el aeropuerto- dijo shiru

por eso te bese- dijo shiru

si lo sentí yo también – dijo shun

Shun beso a shiru, los dos correspondieron al beso, los dos se amaban fueron al cuarto de shiru y le dijo shiru a shun que era el amor de su vida en eso tocaron el timbre eran saory y los demás.

Su momento romántico habia acabado, shiru salio corriendo de su cuarto al igual que shun, se arreglaron para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que habia pasado entre los dos.


	3. el descubrimiento

Tercer Capitulo

El Descubrimiento

Shiru descubrió el gran amor que le tenia a shun pero pensaba que shun no se había dado cuenta de eso y decidió decirle lo que sentía a shun pero pensó que talvez lo iba a rechazar aquel beso que se dieron no significo nada pensó talvez solo había sido una energía que hizo que me besara pero talvez no siente nada por mi pensó shiru.

Shun llego al cuarto de shiru y le pregunto:

shiru que sientes por mi – dijo shun algo preocupado

shun siento amor por ti aunque tu no lo creas- dijo shiru apasionadamente

Shun callo de rodillas al suelo, y empezó a llorar.

shun por favor no llores- dijo shiru

en mi sueño también lloraste- dijo shiru

yo te seque las lagrimas y te bese y lo pienso hacer de nuevo- dijo shiru con ganas de llorar también

pues hazlo- dijo shun

y tu me dices que te iras que nos descubrirán- dijo shiru

Shiru seco las lagrimas de shun y le dio un beso los dos no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando, ese alguien era ikki, ikki se quedo perplejo no se podía mover, no podía decir nada porque fue una impresión para el.

shun amor no se que haría si no estuvieras aquí- dijo shiru

amor siempre estaré a tu lado- contesto shun

Ikki logro moverse y se fue sin que nadie lo escuchara en su cuarto meditaba de lo que había oído y visto no sabia que hacer pensaba en contárselo ha saory pero que harían ellos, también pensaba en decírselo a shun y a shiru pero que pensarían.

Ala mañana siguiente todos estaban felices de que ikki estuviera en la casa el desayuno estaba listo ikki aun no despertaba shun lo fue a levantar ikki se asusto con el ikki le dijo a shun.

se lo de tu secreto- dijo ikki

que secreto- dijo shun

no te hagas el bobo- dijo ikki

Lo tiro de la cama y salio a desayunar, shun estaba tirado en el piso pensando si sabía lo de shiru y el o era otro secreto.

Terminaron de desayunar shun se levanto lo antes posible para entrar al cuarto de shiru antes de que el llegara y decirle lo que había dicho su hermano.

shiru creo que mi hermano nos vio ayer- dijo preocupado shun

no puede ser, el estaba dormido- dijo asustado shiru

talvez se despertó y me vino a buscar a tu cuarto por que pensó que estaría contigo- dijo shun

bueno espero que solamente el lo sepa- dijo shiru

porque no hablamos con el y le explicamos- propuso shiru

pero como sin que nadie nos interrumpa- dijo shun

bueno y si vamos a parque los tres- dijo shiru

si aremos eso- dijo shun

Shun fue al cuarto de ikki para preguntarle si quería ir al parque con el y shiru pero pensó que no estaba salio de su cuarto y lo vio enfrente de el.

que quieres – pregunto ikki

venia a preguntarte si**…- **dijo shun

pero no querrás saber – dijo con miedo shun

ikki lo agarro del brazo y le dijo que le dijiera lo que queria preguntar.

es que queria saber si quisieras ir al parque con migo y shiru para hablar sobre lo que oistes- dijo asustado shun

si los acompañare a los dos – dijo ikki

una cosa mas díganme la verdad- dijo algo enfadado ikki


End file.
